


Hot for Teacher

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Endearments, Genderplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Rúmil has a surprise for his favourite student (and lover); the student exceeds expectations.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Maitimo's long hair tumbled down his back in waves as he lounged naked in Rúmil's bed, reading that day's lesson, his feet crossed at the ankles, a wealth of freckled skin and bright copper hair on display. 

Rúmil took a moment to just look at him before coming fully into the room, carrying the dress he'd picked out over one arm. Yes, that shade would suit him exactly. 

"Hey, you pretty thing," he said, walking over to the bed, laying the dress down on it, and then indulging in a long stroke all the way down Maitimo's body, from the top of his head down to his pale thighs. Maitimo shivered with pleasure and dropped the book onto the bed, turning over to smile up into Rúmil's face. 

"Pretty?" Maitimo said, arching an eyebrow in such a way that it was obvious he thought the compliment a bit of an understatement. Maitimo never shied away from the appreciation of his beauty, and gave freely of his charms to anyone who admired him. It was one of the things Rúmil liked best about him. 

"You said that you wanted to try dressing up as a girl," Rúmil said, and Maitimo grinned in acknowledgement. "How about this?"

Maitimo looked over at the dress, and then sat up, smiling, pulling it closer. It was a light green colour, and would nicely set off the copper circlet Maitimo liked to wear. It had a trimming of white embroidery in the shape of small eight-pointed stars at the bottom of the skirt and was studded with emeralds at the waist and along the straps over the shoulders. "Very nice," he said, and slid off the bed, taking it into his hands. He glanced up at Rúmil with a lighthearted grin. "Will you fuck me in it, Teacher?" 

Rúmil's mouth went dry, as it always seemed to whenever Maitimo said something deliberately provocative and enticing. The boy only ever seemed to call him 'Teacher' in moments like these, and when they were actually studying, was completely focused on his work, in the same manner that Fëanáro had been, when about forty-five years earlier Rúmil had been teaching _him_. "Of-of course I will," he said after a moment, feeling his face heat up. 

Maitimo seemed not to notice. "Get us a bottle of wine, then, and I'll get ready for you." He hugged the dress close, turning toward the mirror. Rúmil swallowed down a vision of what Maitimo would look like once he returned from the market, and exited the room, trying to will down his erection. 

When he returned, approximately an hour later, the Mingling was just starting, Laurelin's bright golden light fading into Telperion's fair silver. The door to Rúmil's bedroom was closed, and wine bottle in hand, Rúmil knocked. 

"Enter," a voice said from within, and so unlike was it to Maitimo's usual pattering tones that Rúmil wondered if someone else was there. But when he pushed the door open there was only one person in view. 

And it was Maitimo, and yet not-Maitimo. His hair was done up and fastened with copper trinkets, he wore a long necklace of pearls, and the dress fell down his shapely form like it was made for him. He raised shining eyes to meet Rúmil's, and ah, there Maitimo was, laughing, enjoying the moment, appreciating the appreciation that Rúmil could not help but give him. 

"Teacher," he breathed, not quite the way a woman would, but different from the way he usually said the word, "how do you like of me?" 

Rúmil gathered his composure enough to make a distinctive gesture. "Turn for me, if you would, my dear," he said. "Let me see all of you in that dress." 

Maitimo dipped a slight curtsey, and obeyed, revolving slowly. The back of the dress showed off Maitimo's fine shoulderblades and the muscles of his back, curving down to the top of his arse, making even more provocative what they covered. Maitimo's arse was very well-shaped indeed, and Rúmil licked his lips. 

"Bend forward, sweet," he said. "Such a pretty girl you make." 

Maitimo obliged, and Rúmil set the wine aside, then went to fondle and grope Maitimo's arse through the dress. He snuck his hands up underneath, to find that Maitimo wore nothing beneath it at all, and sucked in a harsh breath at that discovery.

"I've got to have you, my lovely," Rúmil said, pushing Maitimo down abruptly onto the bed and climbing atop him. Maitimo gasped and wriggled with pleasure, opening his legs further, drawing the skirt up his thighs to expose his arse.

"Just have me. I said I'd prepare for you, and I did." Maitimo's voice was eager, and Rúmil pressed a questing finger against his hole, to find him wet and slick with oil. He delayed only to pull his erection out of his trousers, and then pushed inside Maitimo, laying a hand on his back. 

" _Stars_ , yes," Maitimo groaned. "Be rough -- don't stop -- give it to me!" 

Knowing well how much Maitimo liked rough play, Rúmil pushed his hand up into Maitimo's hair, dislodging several hair trinkets and destroying the careful updo Maitimo had created. He yanked Maitimo's head back, thrusting into him, and Maitimo cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Yes, yes, just like that!" 

Rúmil breathed words of appreciation and excitement into his ear as he continued to fuck him. "You're so hot, pretty Maitimo, beautiful whatever you wear, and especially in this. If I saw you walking down the street wearing this gown, I'd have to pull you aside and fuck you on one of the benches in the main square."

Maitimo made an incoherent delighted noise, and Rúmil continued. "Would you like that? Me bending you over and fucking you in this dress right where everyone in Tirion could see you? Could see how much you want it?" Another thought occurred to him and breathlessly, he went on. "Would you like other people to fuck you after I was done? Anyone at all who happened by? Because no one could resist you, not even the Valar...." He trailed off, losing the ability for speech, and instead bit down hard on Maitimo's shoulder. 

Reaching down under his skirts, Maitimo began to stroke his cock in time with Rúmil's thrusts. The bed swayed in rhythm with them, the large wooden headboard pounding against the wall. "Hear that?" Rúmil whispered, his breath hot on Maitimo's ear. "Everyone who hears that knows I'm fucking you." 

Maitimo gasped loud at that and came, shooting streaks of seed onto the dress beneath him. Rúmil was quick to follow him, pressing another firm bite into Maitimo's back, so hard that when he pulled away as he came, teeth marks were clearly visible, marring the pale skin. 

They collapsed down together in a mess of sheets, dress, and Rúmil's tunic and trousers. After a moment of breathing hard, Rúmil tugged off his clothes and threw them to the ground, but Maitimo smiled, and kept the dress on. He was disheveled, his hair falling down about his ears, bite marks on his shoulders and back, seed leaking out of his hole between spread legs, semen smeared all over the dress itself. 

To Rúmil, this was how he looked the most beautiful.


End file.
